<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forgotten Joy by LumInaW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285782">The Forgotten Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW'>LumInaW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first year you have a festive celebration with your lover.<br/>Vergil and you had a date for Christmas shopping, then you discovered his unpleasant childhood memories.</p>
<p>For DMC Secret Santa on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Forgotten Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/gifts">Hellzeldagirl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blizzard winter this year is torturing. It’s less than a week before christmas but it’s rare that the weather is getting warmer today. You sit on the windowsill and have your tea, listening to some music while waiting for your lover. The ensemble of violin and piano are played by your neighbor, they do it every noon to help with their daughter’s practice. You follow the melody and hums. </p>
<p>Not long after, you saw Vergil walking slowly toward your apartment. You both have a date today, christmas shopping. He beckons to you once he saw you.<br/>
You smiled happily and waved to him, motioned to him to wait for you, and he nodded. You grab your keys, run downstairs to meet him. </p>
<p>Vergil waits for you under the tree in the front yard, he hands you a red flower when he sees you.<br/>
“Did you pluck it from somewhere?”<br/>
Vergil shook his head<br/>
“Kyrie sent us some flowers to decorate the office. I picked it from there, she said its name is poinsettia and is widely used in Christmas.”<br/>
“I see, thank you Vergil.”<br/>
You pin the flower on your scarf, the red poinsettia match well with the color of your scarf. </p>
<p>“Shall we?”<br/>
Vergil offered his arm for you to grab on, just as you were about to lift, a pile of snow fell from the branches and fall on Vergil's head.<br/>
“!!” Vergil startled. </p>
<p>Then he wiped the falling snow off his head, some melted snow slid into his clothes, slide down his spine, make him shiver and sneeze.<br/>
“Here, I got this.”<br/>
You pass him a tissue and put a woolen hat on him, Vergil grunts and got annoyed for the hat suppressed his hair down.<br/>
“Love, you mess up my hair.”<br/>
“But you still looking good my dear, I love them, they matched your blue sweater.”<br/>
Your compliment brought a faint blush to his cheeks.<br/>
The woolen hat was woven by yourself, which is a pair with the scarf you gave him before.<br/>
“Alright, let’s go.”<br/>
You two walked side by side through the snow-covered park and went to the market.</p>
<p>The streets are dressed up with christmas decorations and lights, it’s dazzling. There were booths selling ornaments, trees, decor goods, and also foods and beverages. There also street performers singing at the square. The two of you stroll around various booths and shops in the market, aiming to find some unique gifts for the kids of Nero's family, for each other and the crews too.</p>
<p>You drag Vergil to a booth that sells christmas attires. They have accessories such as elf socks, scarves, santa hats and many more displayed on the wooden board. You put a reindeer red nose and reindeer headband on him.</p>
<p>Vergil held an ugly sweater and wrap it on his neck, the sweater had a chubby santa body printed on it. He gave you a silly smile, there are some glitters on his cheeks.<br/>
“Looking good?”<br/>
You burst a laugh by the silly attire of him.<br/>
“You want this?”<br/>
“Seeing you laughing so happily, I believe it’ll bring some joy to the kids too.”</p>
<p>Then, you stop by a booth, looking for some greetings card. You get attracted by their exquisite stationery and lost track with Vergil.<br/>
When you find out, you immediately search for him in the crowd. You found him soon after you walked through a few booths. Vergil stood and stared at those cute ornaments, a music box held in his hand.</p>
<p>“Vergil?”<br/>
“...”<br/>
“Vergil?” You repeat<br/>
“Oh..sorry..my love..I..got distracted..”<br/>
“It’s alright, what are you looking at?”<br/>
“I..don’t know..We..I..never celebrate Christmas…....”<br/>
He went silent, the situation is a bit awkward for now, you try to break the ice.</p>
<p>“Let’s have a drink, my treat.”</p>
<p>Vergil follows you along to a cafe. You both take a rest in there and order some drinks, he is waiting for you to come back from the counter. While you wait for your orders at the bar counter, you see Vergil observing his surroundings. He smiles at you when his eyes meet you, makes you flustered. Vergil seems to like the atmosphere of the cafe. While listening to the music played in the cafe, he tapped his foot and hummed, he looked enjoyable and...relaxed.<br/>
But he stops immediately when you are back with the drinks.</p>
<p>“There you go, berries tea and scones.”<br/>
“What did you have?” He asked.<br/>
“Mulled wine and brownies”<br/>
Then, You ask tentatively.<br/>
“So..uhm..did you mind telling me more..?”<br/>
Vergil remains silent for a few seconds before speaking<br/>
“Well...I vaguely remember there some people will walk around the neighborhood and sing a choir at your door?”<br/>
“Christmas carols.” You answer<br/>
“...uh...They never stop at our door......” He stared at his feet, gloomy<br/>
“It's okay if you don’t want to continue this topic.” You worried<br/>
“I’m alright…” He holds your hand, taps on your palm to reassures<br/>
“Mother will sing to us when we practice the instruments. It seems important on this day, but we have never been invited for occasions... I had no idea what humans do on this day, and what is it for...would you mind to tell me more?”</p>
<p>Vergil let out a deep sigh after he vent his thoughts, his pose more relaxed than before.<br/>
“Of course I can tell you more of the festive occasions..Honey, I’m sorry you've gone through these..but we can build our memorable moments together..from now..every moment.. ”<br/>
Your heart sank, all you want is him being happy.<br/>
“You are right..thank you for being with me, my love..”<br/>
“Alright, let's have some dessert to cast away the bad mood.”<br/>
You pass him a scone.</p>
<p>Vergil ate the scone, and took a big sip of his tea. His face scrunched up and coughs after that.<br/>
“What’s wrong?”<br/>
“The tea is awful.”<br/>
“Oh..you silly, you took my wine sweetheart.”<br/>
*coughs coughs*<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Here's your tea.” You switched the cups with Vergil<br/>
“...Are you alright...Vergil?”<br/>
“...I’m alright, just my face is burning hot..”<br/>
After that, you did observe Vergil  for a while, but you can’t tell how his condition is, he looks like he gonna doze off when he is not talking...<br/>
“How about we go get some fresh air after this?”<br/>
“oKAY” </p>
<p>You two go back to the square and wander around, do some shopping, your arm hooked with Vergil and you slid your hand inside the pocket of his coat. Vergil caught you, his gloved fingers intertwined with yours and gave a firm grip. You blushed, you were surprised by his rare demeanor.</p>
<p>“Have you got everything you want?” He asked<br/>
“Yeah...I got it all, how bout you?” He stops walking and ponders, someone interrupts him when he is about to answer your question.</p>
<p>“Hey!! The sweet couple there! Yes, you two! Wanna try some chocolates? It’s handmade!! We have hazelnut, almond, cherry, mint, caramel, toffee, and many more! Come, my friend, come try it!!”</p>
<p>The chocolate store worker is waving to you</p>
<p>“Do you want some?” Vergil asked.<br/>
“Yup, let’s have a look.” You nod excitedly, jump, act like a child and drag him into the store, then you took a sample from the box, and put one into Vergil’s mouth.<br/>
“How is it?”<br/>
“...Dear...It..burns my tongue and throat…”<br/>
“What??”</p>
<p>“Oh, that contains mint-infused vodka.” the seller said</p>
<p>“Sorry...Vergil, I was not aware it contained alcohol...” You apologize<br/>
“Don’t be. It melts instantly in the mouth, the bitterness of cocoa blends well with the liquor, and the hints of the mint..not bad.” Vergil grabs one more chocolate and eats..<br/>
“Well..If you like it, I will buy some of it. I like toffee and orange.”<br/>
You took the packet and showed him.<br/>
“Orange? That's weird than strawberry.” Vergil questioned.<br/>
“I assure you they taste good. I have to go make the payment, be right back.” </p>
<p>Before you leave the chocolate store, you ask again just to reassure his condition.<br/>
“You good hun?”<br/>
Vergil nodded in reply, he is leaning against a pillar, his eyes look dull and redness on his cheeks, you can tell he is probably drunk.<br/>
“Alright, let’s go home.” You straighten him up with a hand.<br/>
“Wait..we haven’t bought all the things that we want... the tree..do we have va tree? That guy said we should have a pine for christmas.”<br/>
Did he talk to a stranger? Yes, Vergil is drunk. He even mumbled while he talked.“Yes, we do have a small artificial tree.”<br/>
“No, I want a pine tree...I can go cut one in the woods.”<br/>
He turned and walked in the opposite direction..to the woods...<br/>
“Nope, we should go home, we'll talk about the tree later.”<br/>
You hold him to stop him from moving forward, it takes you some hard work and times, dragging a tall, big guy like him to get home.<br/>
You keep yourself in mind, never, ever let him have alcoholic foods when you are outside.</p>
<p>You put Vergil in the couches once you reach home, and you have to change his damp clothes.<br/>
“Take a rest, I’ll go get your clothes...”<br/>
“No..stay...Don’t go.....” He grips your hand that is placed on his forehead, eyes staring at you like an innocent puppy.<br/>
“Just for a while, I’ll be right back.” You lean on and kiss his forehead, Vergil grumbles incoherent words.<br/>
After a moment, you back with his clean clothes, you sit at his side and pull off his sweater. While you work on his belt, Vergil pulls you into his embrace, his hand tugging a strand of your hair behind your ears, caresses your face.<br/>
“Hey..you’re distracting me..”<br/>
You patted away his hands, but Vergil didn’t care. He sits up and holds you in his arms, kissing you.</p>
<p>The kiss is soft but passionate and his lips are moist and plump, you hold his head, pry open his mouth and slide your tongue inside, deepening the kiss.<br/>
Vergil slowly lay you down on the couches, his tongue swiftly lapping in your mouth and his teeth gently grazing your lower lips.<br/>
His hands roaming on your body, fingers swipe up and down on your spine. Then he moves to the front, unhook your bra and kneads your boobs, fingers pinching your hard,perky nipples.<br/>
You get aroused and your skin burns hot under his touches. Your moans echoes in the dim and quiet living room. Vergil takes off your pants, his hands doing the work to get you ready for him. Vergil’s thumb rubs on your clit, his fingers swiftly moving inside your cunt. His moves are gentle, his needy mouth still lingering with yours, swallowing all your shuddering breath and moans. Vergil caressing your body, calling your name softly while he buried himself inside you, slowly rocking his hips, your legs clasp on his hips as his movement goes faster and faster, both of you reach your climax at the same time and he paints your walls white with his seeds.</p>
<p>Vergil falls asleep after that, he sleeps sounds in your embrace. You pull a sheet, cover-up and cuddle with him in the couches.<br/>
“Goodnight, my dear.” </p>
<p>You woke up in the middle of the night and heard a melody playing from a musical box.<br/>
“Sorry, did I wake you?” He noticed you are awake<br/>
You shook your head<br/>
“You bought it from the market?”<br/>
He nodded and took you into his arms.<br/>
“It’s the lullaby mother used to sing to us…do you like it?”<br/>
“Yes”<br/>
“...I feel excited about...Christmas.”<br/>
“Me too, I can’t wait to see you wear that funny sweater.” You giggles, then plant a kiss on his cheeks<br/>
“Should we get a tree?” He asked again<br/>
“Let’s go buy a tree tomorrow, but no cutting from the woods...that’s illegal..”<br/>
Vergil snorts<br/>
“Alright, should we decorate the house with lights too?”<br/>
“You’re motivated aren’t you? Okay, we’ll decorate both the office and house…”<br/>
*yawns*<br/>
“Let’s put you to bed..”</p>
<p>Vergil hugs you and carries you to the bedroom, you cuddle up with him. Both of you had a small chat, guessing the reaction of the kids when they received the gifts,the reason of the gift you chose, how you wanted to decorate the trees..until you got really sleepy.. Vergil’s hand ruffles your hair, humming the same lullaby from the music box to coax you to sleep.<br/>
After you fell asleep, he whispered into your ears.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to have you with me. I love you.”</p>
<p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>